


What They Wanted

by RonaldIris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Red Romance, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Karkat have a dilemma over what they want and how to achieve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Wanted

Over the several times that they had met, there had been little words from Karkat. This was obvious because the only way that anyone could ever get a word in when talking to Kankri would be to either just leave or forcibly shut him up. Karkat had contemplated doing this on almost every single occasion that he had spent with Kankri. But, there was something about the others voice that stopped him from doing so. Even if he was annoying, there was some sense of charm to his voice.  
Eventually, that charm had turned to something else for Karkat. It was a sense of comfort and knowledge that Kankri opened up to him and trusted him with his words. It was an invigorating type of feeling, and eventually, Karkat began to crave it. He craved hearing Kankri talk where others would try to shut him out. It was true that his words were still long and annoying, but just the sound of his voice was enough to have Karkat coming back for more.  
Over the next few months the two grew closer together and learned more about each other and their lives in their respected worlds. They had begun to speak and laugh with each other, find common interests that no one suspected that they would have together and on more than one occasion, Kankri had felt that his vows of celibacy he so longed to hold, were starting to weaken.  
The first break had been when Karkat and him had gone for a short walk around the area. Kankri had shown Karkat some of the sights of Beforus and the two ended up at a stream. There Kankri had told Karkat stories of when he used to play there with his lusus when he was young. Karkat had laughed with him and they stood next to each other, close in emotion and in distance. They were next to each other and as Kankri had turned to the other to tell some more of the story, they stopped.  
They were so close now. They were practically touching, the warmth of their bodies intermingling with each other. Karkat's cheeks began to redden a little bit as he stared into the others eyes, imagining what they would have looked like when Kankri was alive, thinking they would be the most beautiful red he'd ever seen. And Kankri was looking at Karkat, wondering what it would be like if he just leaned in a little bit and caught the other in a soft kiss.  
However, just as Kankri had leaned in a voice in the back of his mind stopped him. It reminded him loudly of his vows and he turned away with his back to Karkat, biting on his lip a moment before he got himself under control. When Karkat reached out to ask him if he was okay Kankri just turned around and smiled to him saying he was fine but they should go their separate ways. Karkat had reluctantly agreed.  
The next time they were together wasn't awkward at all. It seemed that the moment that passed was merely a phase and they were back to just being good friends. They were in Kankri's hive and they were watching a movie. Kankri made a jibe about one of the actors and Karkat had playfully punched him in the arm. This resulted in the start of a bit of roughhousing, an act that not many Kankri Vantas would participate in. And through this event it led to Karkat pushing Kankri down and panting over top of him, Kankri panting beneath him.  
They stared at one another for a long time. There was a sudden tension in the air. A thick tension that hadn't been there before. Or, maybe it had and Kankri just didn't want to recognize it. It didn't matter either way because in the next instant Karkat's lips were pressed firmly to Kankri's, one of his hands tangling into the others hair. There was a deep silence and neither moved to either push closer or pull away.  
Eventually Karkat pulled back when nothing had happened. He stared down at Kankri who only looked to him in surprise and shock. A deeper tension was growing between them now and Karkat quickly got up and in a flurry he excused himself from the hive, leaving before Kankri could even get a word in.  
They didn't see each other again for some time after that. Neither one wanting that awkward confrontation that would come out of it. So, they stayed away for as long as they could. However, Kankri knew that it was ridiculous. Anyone with half a brain could tell that they wanted each other. The only thing stopping them? Kankri's strict vows of his own celibacy. It was important to him and he wasn't ready to give it up just yet.  
Help for the both of them came from an odd place, however. Cronus, of all the trolls, had come to Kankri and demanded they speak. Kankri of course tried to go off on a tangent to avoid the subject he knew was coming, but Cronus had no part of it. He had set the record straight right there in a surprising way. He actually kept his hands to himself and made no flirtatious remarks. He told Kankri outright that he had better stop being a tool and forget his vows because without them he would find his true happiness.  
At first, Kankri was surprised by the outburst from his friend and how serious his talk was. He was practically speechless. And then the clarity had come to him. He would be happy if he gave it up. He would be happy because he was red for Karkat and they would work out because they were so right for each other and so happy together. With a sudden hug to the sea dweller, Kankri left without a word, rushing as fast as he could to find Karkat.  
When he found him, Karkat was in his own block of memory at his own hive, watching romcoms alone. He looked up in surprise when Kankri came in and let out a very uncharacteristic squeak of surprise when Kankri wasted no time to take the other into his arms and hold him close to press a firm kiss against his lips.  
There was a few moments of tense silence before Karkat slid his hand into Kankri's hair, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. In the next instant there were hands over each body, pulling and tugging in a flurry as clothes were discarded and tossed aside. They ended up on the floor with Karkat underneath Kankri, their lips still firmly connected and bodies pressed tight against each other.  
Kankri was first to pull back and he began to kiss and suck gently at Karkat's neck as the other rutted his hips up to meet Kankri's, their bulges sliding from their sheathes and intertwining with each other, the tips searching for the warm and wet nooks that they belonged in. Kankri was the first to feel the searing hot warmth of Karkat's nook and the younger troll let out a soft chirp as he clutched to his shoulders.  
Kankri panted into the other's skin and he pressed their hips together further, reaching down and guiding Karkat to his own nook, throbbing and just aching to feel it, wanting to feel the pleasure that he so denied himself for so long. When Karkat entered him his entire body shook and he buried his face in Karkat's neck, tears of pleasure stinging in his eyes as he was filled, the feeling washing through him so completely.  
They moved together, slow rubs of their hips to get the bulges deeper, their nooks tightening and throbbing as the pleasure was mounting. And when they were close Kankri looked into Karkat's eyes and he tried his hardest to remember what his own eyes looked like before he was killed. Karkat's own eyes widened as he stared up at Kankri who's eyes shifted and changed right before him. They were beautiful and so deep and red and Karkat couldn't hold himself back any longer. Staring right into those crimson eyes he let out a sharp cry and his nook tightened and his bulge thrashed as he came, red genetic material spilling in torrents over the floor and inside Kankri. In return, the feeling of being filled and tightened around made Kankri lose it and he let out an equal cry as he released.  
They both collapsed into each others arms and there were no words that needed to be said between them. They knew what they needed and they knew what they wanted. What they had was each other and it's everything they could ever have hoped for. And with a tired smile from each they fell asleep there, laying in each others arms.


End file.
